


Beyond Expectations

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Series: Revenge [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Probably not very good and im sorry</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beyond Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not very good and im sorry

“For someone who just the other day was a virgin, you do some very dirty things” Peter gasped as he pulled Stiles into a hug whose laugh rumbled through his chest. 

 

“Not to go all deep and dark , but what is this? This thing we are doing?” Stiles gulped before he titled his head to look into the older man's eyes. Peter smiled at him a cunning smile. 

 

“Well this is called cuddling after sex” Stiles rolled his eyes at him. “Would you like to date me Mr Stilinski?” 

 

Stiles had to think about it. It was wrong, the age difference, the legality of it. But he made Stiles happy plus they could actually an intellectual conversations which Stiles could not have with people his age other than Lydia but well... lets not get into that.   
  
“Yes. I would love that.” Stiles muttered under his breath it didn’t matter what volume he said it at the werewolf would still hear. Peter placed a simple kiss on the boy's lips in agreement. 

 

…....

 

Stiles was curled up in Peter's bed, naked, with just a sheet and Peter's body wrapped around him. It was so peaceful and Stiles wished the moment could last forever and a day. 

 

Yet Derek wrecked that when he came barging into Peter's apartment , the front door throw at such strength the handle placed a hole in the wall. He stomped on the wooden floor, growling when he got to the end of Peter's bed. Both of them stared at each other and looked like they were going to rip each others throats out.   
  
“Okay Derek ,you are not allowed to be jealous so you can just fuck right off” Stiles spat at his ex. “You are not in control of any of mine or his choices, because I am not in your pack and neither is he”   
  
“Stiles he isn't right for you , he is just going to taint you” Derek argued, his fists clenching onto his jeans in anger. 

 

“So what? I'm already tainted and at least he hasn't cheated on me” 

 

“Yet. Stiles, he is worse than me”

 

“And yet he makes me feel better than you ever did” Stiles scoffed. Peter had not said a word yet because it was not his battle. “So leave, and when your ready to accept this come and apologize” 

 

And he did. Fortunately.

 

So Peter and Stiles carried on cuddling. Peter couldn't think of a more perfect sight . His brilliant smile. His hair tickling his chest. His bare skin pressed up against his. The glow of his happiness warming him like the sun .He wraps his arms around him and leans down to kiss the top of his head, knowing full well that he's still trying to hide his goofy smile from him. But there's no hiding it – the happy. The happiness that he shares with him. The proof that leap was worth it. Lightly, he brushed his thumb across those full lips. 


End file.
